The gods play truth or dare!
by greekgods34
Summary: A funny way of how the gods play truth or dare, gaurenteed to have you laughing.
1. How it all began!

_**THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V**_

Zeus and Hera were sitting in the throne room bored to death, they had nothing to do that day. Zeus flashed hi bolt signaling the council to assemble. All of the gods flashed in and all of them were loking boored so zeus suggested some fun ways to spend time. Everybody ignored him as everyone was fighting within themselves,

Athena and Poseidon were fighting each other,

Demeter and Hades were glaring at each other while Demeter was throwing cereal at hades who was trying to dodge lucky charms,

Artemis and Apollo were fighting about who was bigger,

Hermes was having a fight with george and martha(his two snakes),

Dionyses was asleep on his throne with a wine magazine open on his lap,

Ares and Hephaestus were fighting over Aphrodite while she sat there and applied makeup

And Hestia was tending to the hearth a bored look on her face. All in all a typical day on olympus.

Zeus raised his bolt and a loud boom was heard silencing everyone and they turned to stare at him. "As you all know do you have any ideas as we are so bored, anything that we can do?" he asked.

Everyone sat there with thoughtful looks on their faces until Apollo replaced his thoughtful look with a mischeiveous look, he glanced at hermes and they seemed to be having a mental a while Hermes was also grinning.

"Athena truth or dare?" Apollo asked.


	2. Cheerleading?

Athena thought for a moment but settled on..."Dare" Athena said.

Apollo smiled in a mischievous way that made Athena rethink her answer.

" I dare you to wear a cheerleading outfit and cheer for camp half blood." Apollo said earning many sniggers mostly from Hermes and Poseidon.

Aphrodite squealed and snapped her fingers and a small cheerleading outfit appeared on Athena, it barely covered her chest and had a very small skirt and she was holding pom poms. Athena flashed inside camp half blood and much to her luck everyone was present there eating food.

Athena went and stood up on one of the high tables.

Everyone looked shocked at Athena and cabin number 6 asked " Mom? Why are you here?" Athena smiled and said " It was a dare".

She raised her hands and started cheerleading, " Give me a C-A-M-P. H-A-L-F-B-L-O-O-D and it spells...camp half blood"Athena finished with a cart wheel and quickly flashed out leaving a group if bewildered campers.

After a while everyone burst out laughing.

In olympus everyone was laughing as well Athena quickly changed her clothes and said

"Poseidon truth or dare?" As Poseidon's smile slid off his face.


	3. Poseidon's turn

Poseidon thought for a minute then said " Definitely dare cause i am not afraid of some cheerleader" He smirked.

"Well but this cheerleader has the power to make you do anything soo...I dare you to wear a hawaiian outfit along with the coconut bra and slow dance to UNDER THE SEA on top of the roof of the big house." Athena retorted leaving a very horrified Poseidon staring at her.

Poseidon visibly gulped and got up, Apollo gracefully fished out camera and followed Poseidon to camp half blood.

Poseidon stood on the top of the big house and looked down at the large group of demigods who were looking at him with wide eyes. Poseidon stood on top and slowly started to dance singing all the while but the silence that was in the arena during Athena's dare was not present here because everyone immediately burst out laughing, Percy was bent down holding his head in his hands shaking his head at the childish antics of his father. Poseidon blushed a deep red and flashed out to Olympus.

The gods were rolling on the floor laughing loudly and Athena was looking at Poseidon with a smug look on her face. Poseidon looked around to determine his victim.

"Demeter truth or dare?" Poseidon asked.


	4. Two in one :)

Demeter's face fell and she thought for a moment but soon replied, "Truth! Don't wanna get stuck in your dares!"

"Well the first truth of the day Hmmmmmmm OK I've settled on a question. Who is your crush from the major gods?" Poseidon asked.

The reaction was instant, Demeter flushed a deep golden.

"Wh s.s...says I hav..v..ve a crush?" She stuttered.

Apollo smiled sadistacally and said " Now now Demi don't lie, you,ve got a god of truth in the room!"

Demeter mumbled something but nobody understood it.

"Can't hear you Demeter speak up." Poseiodon teased her.

"Hades OKAY!" Demeter screamed and blushed again. Persephene was at that time present in the throne room.

"OH MY GOD Mom don't go ahead stealing my husband okay!" Persephene said while wiggling her eyebrows and smirking at her mother who tried to glare at Persephene but failed miserably.

"Okay now Zeus truth or dare?" Demeter asked.

"Dare!" Zeus said thinking that Demeter wouldn't give him a hard dare...BOY was he wrong.

"I dare you to wear one of Hera's undergarments and run around camp screaming 'I'M GAYYYYYYY'" Demeter said and this earned many snickers but laughs as well *coughApolloHermescough*.

Zeus froze and his face turned bright golden.

He disappeared into the dressing room and came out wearing a feathery green bra with peacock designs and matching underwear. Hermes immediately took a picture probably for blackmail and the gods flashed to camP.

HAHAHAHAHA I'M SOOOOOO MEAN A CLIFFY AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS :) 


	5. Revealed

The campers were gathered in the amphitheatre for the campfire when the gods flashed in and they all bowed to them.

"Rise young heroes!" Hera exclaimed and moved aside to reveal Zeus who was hiding behind her in the clothes.

The demigods immediately burst into laughter.

Zeus got up and gathered his courage when running around the campfire screaming "I'm gayyyyyyyyy!"

Unable to take it any longer Poseidon burst into laughter and all of the gods flashed back before anyone could say anything.

Zeus disappeared and came back wearing his normal pin striped suit and sat down on his throne.

"Demeter truth or dare" Zeus asked.

"Dare!" Demeter replied.

"I dare you to dance on gangnam style during the winter solstice wearing a leather jacket and giant sunglasses!" Zeus exclaimed.

"But that is two days away so we shall continue this game then, till then continue your duties." Zeus said and flashed away with Hera.


	6. The winter solstice

The demigods were gathered at Olympus for the winter solstice.

As they entered the throne room they were met with a bizzare sight.

Demeter sat on her throne wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses.

Half way through the meeting all the gods started looking at Demeter expectedly as she sighed and stood up.

Apollo grinned and scanned his ipod and selected something.

Gangnam style started playing through hidden speakers and Demeter started dancing to it. Most demigod's eyes bulged in surprise but some started laughing.

Demeter sat back down grumbling.

"Okay thats enough what the hell is going on with you gods first Athena comes out of nowhere and starts cheerleading, then dad comes and starts dancing and then Zeus shows up wearing undergarments and starts yelling stupid things." Percy shouted.

"Well son we are playing truth or dare, care to join?" Poseidon asked.

Percy's anger went away and he smile, sure dad we all will join wont we chiron?" Percy asked.

"Of course percy we will join." Chiron replied.

"Yayyyy okay me first Lady Hera truth or dare?" Percy asked.


	7. Damn!

"Truth" Lady Hera replied knowing that dare would do her no good.

Percy grinned evily and said "Why did you marry Zeus Lady Hera?"

Hera visibly gulped and whispered something while looking down at her lap.

"I didnt hear youuu" Percy sang.

"Because he's good and big." Hera said her cheeks tainted pink

Everybody looked confused for a second before the demigods burst out laughing. Chiron was trying to hide his laughter but was failing badly. The other 4 eldest gods looked at each other in horror before saying simultaneously.

"EWWWWW Hera we did not want to know that." Hera was blushing madly. So was Zeus.

Aphrodite was squealing and the other gods looked a bit green.

Hera cleared her throat in an attempt to gain some of her wits then called out "Aphrodite truth or dare?"

**Sorry guys for the late chapter and I know its short but im super busy these days because of school other things. Dont forget to review and read my other story "Life is never easy." Its all mine and please give me feedback. Thank you.**


End file.
